A load adjustment device has a throttle valve which determines the output of an internal combustion engine and is connected fixed for rotation with a throttle-valve shaft mounted in the throttle valve housing. The throttle-valve shaft has a mechanical articulation side on the side of the accelerator, a setting-motor articulation side, with which there is associated a coupling element for the mechanical uncoupling of the throttle valve from a setting motor, as well as means for reporting the instantaneous position of the throttle-valve shaft to an electronic control device.
In such a load adjustment device, the control of the throttle valve is customarily effected on the accelerator-pedal side via a driver which is connected with the articulation side of the throttle-valve shaft and is connected for this purpose by means of a Bowden cable to the accelerator pedal. Under certain conditions of travel, for instance in the case of speed control or idle control, the control of the throttle-valve shaft is effected by an electric setting motor which is associated with the load adjustment device. This is preceded by a mechanical adjustment effected by the driver of the car. For this reason, it is mechanically necessary to uncouple the throttle valve from the electric setting motor for certain angular ranges. As a result of this uncoupling it is necessary for the quality of the control of the load adjustment device to report the position of the electrical setting motor. The detection of this position is effected by the report means which is associated with a control device. However, in order to provide standardization it is desirable that a specific part of the device which actually electrically detects the position of the setting motor be associated with the reporting device on the accelerator-side mechanical articulation-side of the load adjustment device.